Naruto: The Human Autobot
by Placated Uzumaki
Summary: Naruto is born into a family with strange abilities that no other has. Since he can remember he had been told stories about how his ancestor saw giants of metal fighting over glowing blue crystals. One side benevolent and kind the other cold and with a want for power and to conquer. After finally meeting with an Autobot his life will change forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Transformers: Prime, but wouldn't it be awesome if I did.**

 **What's up guys, I know it's been a long time since I posted/updated anything and I know alot of you have been wanting a new chapter of Naruto: The Duelist of the Tailed-Beasts. I just kinda lost my drive on it, but I promise I'll find it again and eventually (hopefully soon) update it and finish the story. I have some really good ideas (in my opinion) for both of my stories.  
Please forgive me if this story isn't up to snuff, I'm a bit out of practice in writing but I just need time to get back into the swing of things and get back my mojo.**

 **So without further ado: ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 1: Something Big and Awesome  
** _

It had always been fun for Naruto to take walks outside and in nature, even if he was a technology genius at the young age of twelve and loved to stay inside and work on electronics it was always nice to just go out for a walk and just see where his feet took him. He and his mom had just moved into a new house in Jasper, Nevada- the middle of freakin' nowhere- for his mom's job as an airforce pilot. She had been transferred to work under a man named WIlliam Fowler, a slightly overweight african-american man that had worked as an army ranger and now ran a new and secret department of the gov. Naruto didn't know what the department did considering it was a SECRET section of the gov., but he knew that his mom worked as a chauffeur for him; even if he thought it wasn't a very prestigious job for an Ace-Pilot like his mom she had told him that it was a very well paying job for a simple and easy one. So because of that he was able to accept her having a job, even if he thought it was a job she was overqualified for, plus it also allowed him to spend more time with the most important person in the world to him: his mother.

Anyways as he was walking along a trail in a deep canyon that Jasper was known for (along with it's multitude of mesas), he was geared up in some plain jeans, brown hiking boots, a jacket, and his backpack with some snacks, water, and his laptop that he took with him everywhere. He was walking along trying to find a good place to take a break when he felt a pull inside of him calling him to follow its call. He looked down and saw that his hands were glowing a bright blue, he pulled out his phone and looked at it and that his eyes were glowing blue as well- with the power that had ran in his family for over a hundred generation- Energon! He decided that he would let this feeling guide him to whatever it is that was calling to him, letting it pull and guide him to whatever wanted him to find it and maybe help it if need be.

He didn't know how long or far he walked all he knew was that he was going to let this feeling guide him. Letting the feeling pull and guide him he just walked and made sure that once the feeling had finished with him he could find his way back. Eventually he came to the bottom of the canyon and saw a giant metal tomb if he had to guess. It was huge easily bigger than any house that was in Jasper. It looked like it had overlapping pieces of metal in sharp designs and it all centered around one symbol. It looked like a neutral face that was made up of bars and lines, it looked humanoid in a way but Naruto knew better. He had seen that symbol for as long as he could remember, this and another one that in contrast was sharp and menacing whereas this one seemed to be the symbol of a stoic protector. It was one of the symbols that had been passed down for generations in his family, and had to do with the origins of the abilities that his family had with energon.

He looked up at the giant tomb and he could tell that this was where the pulling sensation that he was feeling was coming from. He couldn't tell what it wanted with him, but he had a feeling that he would soon find out. He walked up to the giant tomb and reached out and placed his hand on it and waited for something to happen. At first nothing did… and then still nothing happened. After five minutes of standing there with his hand on the tomb Naruto decided to take a step back and think, as soon as he had gotten there the pull had lessened and gave him back full command of his body. And with this the energon in his body had calmed and gone back into its slumber until called upon by its wielder. So with that thought wouldn't it be possible that he needed the energon active to open the tomb.

So that is exactly what he did, he called upon the massive reservoir of raw energy within him. And with that he started to glow blue with the power, not just his hands and eyes this time, no his entire body was enveloped in a blue flame like aura that radiated about half a foot off of him.

With the power that had run in his family's bloodline for generation Naruto walked back up to the tomb and placed his hand on it, this time there was a much different reaction. The sharp metal plates started to retract into themselves starting at where his hand had been and retracting into the walls of the tomb making a giant doorway for. The opening into the tomb was about fifteen feet tall obviously meant for something much larger than Naruto or any possible human current or ancient could possibly be. When the doorway had finished opening Naruto walked inside the dark cavern like tomb to see why he was pulled to this place. As soon as he walked in he saw it, the reason that he had been called to this tomb that was obviously millions of years old and yet millennium more advanced than anything that had been or could be made on earth. It was a giant metal figure that was humanoid in appearance and was colored primarily blue, it had giant jets on its back and sharp small wings below that. Its face was a yellowish-orange color and he it just had an overall appearance as if it was built ready to take on anything. (For a better idea of what it looks like look up either Nominus Prime, or look at the profile picture for this story). The metal giant was lying on a giant metal slab that was raised about ten feet off the ground, and Naruto being the 5' even twelve year old that he was, he kinda couldn't reach -_- . But being the total badass that he was and a very active twelve year old along with being a technological genius he could climb up to the top of the metal platform where the metal giant was. With that Naruto took a few steps back to get a running start and then took off. As soon as he was about six inches from the platform he jumped and grabbed onto the metal plates, he was lucky that the metal plates that made up the entire tomb weren't bladed and only had sharp shapes. Naruto looked down and saw that he had jumped up about two and a half feet (a new personal best) and with that he started to climb up the platform. It took him about fifteen minutes to reach the top and at the seven minute mark his arms were starting to burn and shake, so the last eight minutes weren't very pleasant. After he reached the top Naruto just flopped onto the ground and laid on his back panting and trying to rid of the jelly feeling in his arms.

After he finally stopped panting and his arms weren't as bad as they were he sat up and got to his feet to look at the giant up close and in detail. He had to admit he already knew that the giant was a marvel of science and technology but this thing up close and being able to look at it in detail just… WHOA, that's all whoa. The locking mechanisms on the giant suggested that it could change its shape but also allow it to stand up to some unbelievably strong hits while in its humanoid form and still be limber and able to dodge hits quickly and then change its form in an instant to whatever its other form could be. The very idea of what the giant could do was staggering especially if someone that didn't have good intentions got their hands on it and took advantage of the technology the robot had at its disposal just by existing, never mind if it was operational. He had heard some mutterings on some online platforms that there was a group known as M.E.C.H. out there stealing advanced technology for their own ends whatever they may be, and Naruto had a feeling that they weren't good.

Anyway the robot looked to be in semi decent condition just without any life inside of it like its tomb, bodily design, and the weapons on it suggested. With that Naruto walked over to its head and started to look for an access point so that he could plug in his laptop into it and see what had happened to it. He eventually found an access point into its head and after finally prying it open with a stray piece of metal that was on the same platform the robot was he looked inside and tried to find a plugin. It wasn't hard to find multiple points into its memory core but they all looked weird and probably wouldn't connect with his computer. He decided to try something that he had only heard in legends that his ancestors were said to be able to do and his mom was able to do to a smaller extent- create solid constructs out of the energon in his body. His ancestors were said to wield glowing blue weapons that could cut through almost anything, his mom could do it as well but she mostly focused on using the ability to save money on buying knives for cooking and pots and pans. And the occasional multitude of chains whenever Naruto did something really stupid, and he tried to get away from his mother's horrible unbelievably painful punishments.

So Naruto crawled into the robots head and studied the access point inside its head, after finally thinking that he had a decent idea of the shape of the access point he called upon his energon. He focused on the shape inside of his head of the shape of the access point and a cord to connect it to his computer. He didn't know how long he sat there but it felt like a while, all he did was focus… focus on the shape of the access point and then he felt it. A weight in his hands that he could feel was made up of the energon inside of him, he felt it get a little bit heavier and longer until eventually it stopped. Naruto opened his eyes and looked down into his hands and saw a glowing blue cord with the correct shape to fit into the robot's access point and a USB connector on the other end. He couldn't believe it he had done it, he had created an energon construct at the age of twelve when it had taken his mother being sixteen for her to be able to do it and she was hailed as a prodigy within their family!

He continued to look at the construct until he finally remembered the reason he created the construct in the first place came crashing back to him. He took the end that could plug into the robot and pushed it into the access point and felt it slide right into place and stay in there snugly, he then took the end that could connect into his computer's USB port and plugged that in. He flipped open his computer and looked at the image on the screen that had come up as soon as he opened it, it started playing images in rapid succession. Naruto could make out most of them and it seemed as if the robot used to be extremely important, but then he saw something that ruined the image of this robot being an honorable and benevolent ruler: he saw that the reason he was the leader of his race was because of a thing that they kept referring to as The Matrix but then Naruto saw an image where it showed that the robot had forged the matrix himself for selfish reasons. To gain power, prestige, and oppress the lower class system of his planet. He lied to the people of his planet giving them false hope about them having a leader who was chosen by their ancient leaders and was a wise and fair leader. He took all the beliefs that the people of his planet put in him and completely shattered them and their hope.

It was then Naruto decided that he would rebuild this robot, but he would not restore the spark of life that had once been inside of it. He may not be god, but in this case it would be best if the life that had once been inside of it was not brought back. Naruto knew though that the body could and would be needed to be brought back into working condition but the mind must be left in the void of the afterlife. So with that decided he got up and started get to work seeing what needed to be replaced and repaired, it was time to get to work!

 **Hey everyone hope you liked the chapter, it's my first one in a while but I've got a good feeling about this one. I'm gonna try and keep up to date on it and not go into writers block like I did with my Naruto x Yugioh story.**

 **I hope that you enjoyed the chapter and look forward to the next one!**

 **Peace!**

 **-Stumbo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Transformers: Prime, but if I did that would be lit!**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter and send me any feedback that you have for this story, also to all of you that are waiting for an update for my Naruto x Yugioh story I'm sorry that it is taking so long I just have some extreme writers block about it. But never fear for I don't plan on giving up on my first story, I'm gonna see it through to the end no matter what. But if anyone decides that they want to use my story as a basis for theirs just PM me and I'll more than likely say yes if you tell me how you will change it to your tastes/ideas.**

 **Also Naruto will replace Jack in this story, I might add him in later but until then he just exists but isn't involved with the Autobot/Decepticon war or anything involved with the cybertronians.**

 **Anyway enjoy the chapter!**

 **Chapter 2: Meeting An Autobot**

 **Five Years Later:**

It had been about five years since Naruto had found the body of who he found out was Nominus "Prime". He always put quotations around the the title of Prime whenever he was thinking about Nominus, he had taken the most sacred title of his planet and used it for his own selfish gain. Since the day that he had found Nominus he had been working on repairing the robots body as often as he could whenever he had the chance. He had made pretty good strides in restoring the bots body as best he could and so far it had gone without to much difficulty. The body was in fairly decent condition so it didn't need a lot of repair, but the repairs that it needed took a long time to repair and were extremely complicated to fix although they would have been near impossible to fix without the help of his energon. So far the hardest part though was Naruto trying to figure out how he was going to pilot the robot once he had gotten him fully repaired. He had figured that he could pilot from inside but with how many parts move when the robot transforms (at least from what the diagnosis and computer scenarios seemed to say, and he wasn't willing to die on his computer possibly being wrong), he had thought about making a psychic link between him and the empty body but the technology needed for that was out of reach for him and the entire planet. So he was stuck with just trying to make sure that the body was in working order for when he finally found a way to pilot the body.

Naruto had changed alot in the past couple of years: he had shot up in height to a good 5' 10", he had also gotten a lean muscular build from hiking to the tomb of Nominus constantly and lifting up heavy metal pieces to fix up Nominus' body. Currently he was wearing a pair of black jeans, with a pair of red chucks, he was also wearing a red t-shirt with a black jacket over it; the jacket had his families swirl seal on the back representing their last name: Uzumaki- Whirlpool.

Also in those five years Naruto had turned sixteen, now seventeen, so of course he wanted to drive. He had his license as soon as he was legally able to get it, but the problem was that he and his mom couldn't afford a new or used car for himself. So Naruto decided to be responsible and got a job at a local electronics store that was across the street from a fast food place, he figured that since he was good at something he might as well get paid for it. He had been working at the shop for about a year now and he was still a long way from being able to afford wheels of any kind. Other than that there hadn't been a whole lot to change in his life, his mom was still working hard at a job below her skill set, but even still she was still the best mom he could ask for.

Naruto had to admit that he was hardly ever bored and that when he was he could usually find something to entertain himself, but today was not one of those days. It was a slow day at the electronics shop he worked at, no one needed their computers fixed, new earbuds, nothing! There was nothing for him to do, but luckily his five hour shift was almost done just 3...2...1 and he was officially off! Time to get out of here and see if his mom was home and talk her into ramen for dinner tonight.

Just as he was walking out after telling his boss that his shift was over and he was going home for the night. With a grunt from the back room that acted as his boss's office that signified heard him, he opened the door and left for the night. He looked across the street and saw the fast food burger joint thinking about getting a milkshake before heading home on his skateboard when he was something. A beautiful dark blue suzuki styled motorcycle, it was sleek and looked like it was built for speed, for a zero to sixty startup in seconds. As he was admiring the motorcycle he noticed some things: first he felt energon coming from the bike, second the person on the motorcycle her clothes weren't moving even though she was moving at about twenty five mph not a lot but enough to get a small flutter from any clothes, and third he saw it… it was small and unnoticeable unless you knew what to look for and were always on the lookout for it: he saw the symbol of the Autobots!

As the motorcycle and its "rider" pulled into the parking lot of the fast food restaurant he saw the one thing that confirmed his suspicions once and for all, the rider suddenly fizzled out of existence. Finally he had a chance to meet a cybertronian face to… uh, headlights? whatever. Making up his mind he walked right up to the motorcycle, as soon as he got over to it he truly had to admire the vehicle form that this cybertronian had chosen it was sleek and fast, plus it looked semi-inconspicuous.

When he got right up to the "motorcycle" he looked down at it and said the one thing that would get an instant reaction (hopefully).

"Never thought I would see a cybertronian here in good ol' middle of nowhere Jasper, Nevada," he said. He expected a reaction of some kind, like disbelief, maybe humor, or even anger at being spotted by a human somehow. But he was not expecting the reaction that he got.

"What did you say human," he heard from the motorcycle. It sounded feminine in nature. While looking through Nominus' memories he had seen a few female type cybertronians but not many which made this a rare moment.

"I said that I never thought I would see a cybertronian in the middle of a small town out in the middle of nowhere," he replied.

"Listen to me human, I don't know what you think you're doing by talking to me or even how you have knowledge of my race but for your safety I suggest that you just walk away and forget about ever seeing me," he heard her shoot back in a cold tone that was full of anger, frustration, and a little bit of sadness. Weird.

"Sorry I can't do that me and my family have been searching for you guys for over a hundred generations. I'm not letting you get away without helping me understand something that I need to figure out."

He could tell that the Autobot was about to respond to the strange comment with a cold remark with the intent of getting him to leave her alone. When suddenly she stopped, Naruto was confused he had just met this Autobot but he could already tell that she was a strong (albeit small) warrior that wasn't used to not being listened to and very strong willed in any situation. Confused as to why she had stopped before she could retort to his comment he started to look around the parking lot, not seeing anything he turned around and looked out onto the street about sixty yards away and that's when he saw them. Sleek purple and black cars that all looked the same. As he continued to inspect the cars he saw the one thing that he hoped that was just a scare tactic devised by the adults of the family to get the children to listen to their parents and other adults, he saw the symbol that was feared and told to beware of in his family: he saw the symbol of the Decepticons. "Fuck/scrap," he and the Autobot said at the same time.

Turning around he looked down at her and asked, "what do we do," he asked in a worried tone.

"Nothing you leave and they'll follow me and we'll never see each other again," she responded in a hurried tone.

He turned around about to tell her he would leave but he would find her again and they would have that talk, but that's when he saw the Decepticons turn into the parking lot of the burger place. "Scrap, ok get on we need to get out of here," she said. He nodded mostly to himself as he backed up and got onto the disguised Autobot and grabbed onto the handlebars tightly ready for anything. As soon as he got on and was holding on he felt himself start moving at incredible speeds towards the 'Cons. Just as they were about to hit they served in between two of 'Cons and sped off as fast as possible.

After about five minutes Naruto turned back around to see if they were being followed, while still keeping a firm grip on the handlebars, and saw that they weren't being followed. He turned back around and sighed in relief that they hadn't been followed. After another couple of minutes he saw that they were turning into an alley. When they were safely inside the alley he got off of the Autobot and took a step back.

When he was off he saw her transform into her true form: she was almost s tall as the building's surrounding them, she was a dark blue color with a light pink headpiece. She had a feminine build for a robot and looked like she was designed with stealth in mind. He had to admit that he preferred her form to that of Nominus'. As soon as she was finished transforming she knelt down in front of him so that they were as close to eye-to-eye as they were going to get with their height difference and said, "my name is Arcee, member of the Autobots and I would like to know how you know of my kind."

 **Well that's chapter 2 finished, I figure that a lot of you want to know how Naruto's family got their abilities and don't worry that will be revealed soon. I hope you all liked the chapter and look forward to the next one!**

 **See you soon!**

 **-Stumbo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Transformers: Prime, but if I did I would have Bumblebee become the next Prime after Optimus. Wouldn't that be sweet, I mean come on it would be new and at this point it would be the only thing that fans wouldn't see coming.**

 **Anyway I hope you all enjoy the chapter, I don't know what it is but I'm on a roll with this story. This is the third chapter I've started/finished in one day. I kick ass!**

 **Anyway's please turn your phones to silent, sit back, relax, and come with me and you'll see a world of pure imagination!**

 **Chapter 3: Meeting Team Prime**

"Uhh, what," was the intelligent reply that Naruto gave to the angry glare he was receiving from the Autobot Arcee.

"You heard me human, how do you know of my race," she repeated. Naruto could tell that she wanted an answer now or he might get stepped on. Now Naruto is all about adventure and living life to the fullest but he didn't think that dodging the foot of an angry female Autobot would be a good way to try and start a relationship with the Autobots, because he didn't answer her questions.

"Well I know of you guys from a couple of ways, but the most prominent one is from stories that have been passed down in my family for generations," he said as fast as possible trying to not get squashed. She looked down at him, narrowing her optics at him in suspicion and disbelief at what he was telling her.

"We'll talk more about this but first I think that we should go back to my base so my leader can hear about this," she said as she stood back up and transformed back into a motorcycle. Naruto nodded and got onto her and held on tight, hoping that the stories of the Autobots being kind protectors that he heard from his family's stories were true.

As soon as he got on they took off again, only this time they kept driving all the way out of town and into the desert. Naruto looked up at the sun and saw that it was starting to go down, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at the time. He saw that it was almost eight, and his curfew was at nine. He needed to call his mom soon to explain that he might be home late. Sticking his phone back into his pocket he turned back to the road and heard Arcee say something into if he had to guess a radio to her team. "Ratchet, I could use a ground-bridge. Also tell Optimus that he'll want to see and hear what our guest has to say." she said into the comm.'s.

"Arcee, what are you talking about. What guest, did you find another one of our comrades," he heard an old and tired voice over Arcee's comm. systems.

"No, I'm afraid that I haven't let's just say that I met a human of interest, and I'm taking him in to talk to Optimus because of a comment he made," she replied to her comrade.

"Ugh, humans. Very well, locking onto your coordinates… now," he said as a swirling green portal opened up right in front of them. As soon as they entered Naruto was amazed by the swirling greens and blues that made up the portal. The trip through it only lasted about fifteen seconds but those fifteen seconds were incredible,and Naruto could tell that this was just the beginning of the amazing things he was going to be seeing.

Soon he and Arcee exited the portal and stopped in what looked like an old hollowed out weapons silo for the U.S. armed forces. Although Naruto could tell that this place was more advanced than anything that the army had. He continued to look around and saw more bots with the sigils of their affiliation with the Autobots. He saw a yellow and black sleek bot that looked like he transformed into a mustang. He also saw a green goliath that looked like he could wreck anything. He noticed over by the advanced computer network there was a grizzled old looking bot that was colored white and red. He had the heart monitor lines on his arm that suggested that he was a medic and transformed into an ambulance. Naruto turned to the left and saw a red bot that had a pair horns with a cocky smirk leaning against the wall, as soon as he saw Naruto he gave him a two finger wave. And finally Naruto turned his head to the right when he felt a pull similar to that of which he had felt when he had found the tomb of Nominus. Only this time the pull was stronger and screamed a worthy leader that lead by example and not just by title. This bot was the tallest out of them all and was colored in a blue, red, and chrome color scheme. He carried himself with honor and yet in a way that suggested he had seen many battles and was ready to act at a moment's notice.

"Well, looks like the gang's all here," Arcee said as she transformed back into her humanoid form.

"Indeed Arcee, and I see you brought a guest with you of human origin," said the tall one that he assumed was the leader.

The old grizzled looking medic replied with, "humans, bah," and turned back to whatever he was doing on their advanced computers.

"My name is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots being from the planet Cybertron many light years away, I welcome you to our home," said the leader as he introduced himself. Naruto just stood there in awe, there was a true Prime in front of him, he could feel it. There was a thrumming that he could feel connecting with the energon inside of his body, and a sense of leadership that radiated from him.

"It is nice to meet you Optimus Prime, I never thought I would see the day that I would meet the bot that holds The Matrix of Leadership within them. I had all but given up hope on there ever being a truly worthy successor of Primus and the original Thirteen's will and power," Naruto said. He could see the shock on Optimus's face and hear the gasp from all the other Autobots in the room as they processed what he had just said.

They couldn't believe it, a human knew of the Matrix and didn't seem all that surprised at the sight of giant robots. Plus the way that this human talked made it seem as if he had some knowledge that they did not, which was true they just didn't know it yet.

"This is a great surprise I never thought that a human would be taking our existence so well. And even have knowledge of the Matrix that I hold within me," Optimus Prime said. Truly how could a human have such knowledge of his race and one of their most sacred relics.

"Yes well you learn alot when you have lived the life that I have," Naruto said as he acknowledged the strangeness of the situation from any point of view but his own.

"Tell me your name human and your tail so I may understand how you know of my people's existence and of one of the most sacred relics of our planet," ordered Optimus as his voice took a slight edge towards this human who seemed to know so much.

:It would be my pleasure Optimus Prime, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and my tale starts many generations ago," Naruto said as he looked up at Optimus with a look of knowing respect. Optimus was taken aback at the respect a human TEENAGER was showing him, using his full title and saying it in slight awe. And so Naruto began his story to the Autobots of how one of his ancestors gained the ability to use energon as they pleased and how it was passed down for generation. How he was hiking one day and felt a pull and let it guide him to a cybertronian tomb with the remains of Nominus "Prime". How he watched the memories inside if Nominus' memory center and how he learned of their culture and relics. How he saw how Nominus lied about his title as a Prime and used it for his own selfish gains. How he came to the conclusion to repair Nominus' body in hopes of using it to protect the planet if the Decepticons ever came back to Earth. And finally how he met Arcee all the way up to now.

All the Autobots stood in shock at what they had just been told, to think that all this happened. The very idea of what they had been told was staggering and it took them all a few minutes to absorb what they had been told. Even the ever stoic, calm, and in control Optimus had his mouth open in disbelief and awe. He was sure that Ratchet would have called Naruto a liar and that all this had been made up, but all that he had said either had proof to back up the claims or they could be proven.

"That is quite a story Naruto, I would say that it would be impossible for a human to know all of this but obviously that statement would not be true," Optimus said as he continued to stare at the human in front of him.

Suddenly Ratchet stepped up when he realized something that Naruto had said. "Naruto what you said about you and your family being able to create energon in you body and control it, is that true," Ratchet inquired in a giddy tone. Naruto looked from Optimus over to him and smiled at him as he held up his hand and summoned upon the energon inside of his body. As soon as he did a bright blue glow shot up from it and about a foot into the air. As soon as he summoned upon his energon Ratchet grabbed what looked like a scanner and held it down to Naruto as he took readings from his hand. What Ratchet saw astounded him, the readings were off the scale, with the amount that he was putting out right now they could power the ground bridge for months! Plus Naruto didn't even look tired, he looked as if he was holding back actually, based on the preliminary reading he was getting and from what he could see on Naruto's face he guessed that Naruto could power and supply them with energon for years if he let loose just once in a controlled environment where all the energon he was putting off could be absorbed.

"Optimus, the amount he's putting out right now could power the ground bridge for months," Ratchet said to Optimus in surprise, awe, and happiness at what he was seeing from this human. OPtimus scratched his chin thought as he looked down at Naruto while Naruto himself was smiling in happiness at being complimented about something. The edge that Naruto could give them against the Decepticon's was staggering, the only issue was what if the 'Cons found out about Naruto and were able to get their hands on him.

Optimus just stood there thinking about their options while the rest of Team Prime got to know Naruto as Ratchet ran some scans on him.

"Naruto, I would like to ask you a favor. We are in desperate need of energon and the amount that you just put off preliminarily was staggering and could help us in our fight against the Decepticons. Would you be willing to help us in a time of need," Optimus asked. He really didn't want to put Naruto in harm's way but he had already been seen by some Decepticon grunts and they surely got a picture of him. At least if Naruto worked with them they could protect him while he supplied them with energon to help end this war.

Naruto looked up at Optimus and smiled, "I would be glad to help. My family has spent generations trying to find you to get your help and see if we can help you in your war against the Decepticons. All I ask in return is that you help me finish repairs on the body of Nominus so I can use it to help you fight and help me find a way to pilot said body, so do we have a deal," Naruto inquired.

Optimus took another second to ponder this, if he agreed they would get close to unlimited enrgon,another fighter in the form of the body of a liar to their race, Plus if he remembered correctly Nominus had the ability to transform into a cybertronian jet, which would help them even the playing field since they were lacking in aerial support against the Decepticons. This seemed like a good deal so Optimus had made up his mind.

"Very well Naruto I will accept your proposal, but after we finish repairing Nominus' body for you to use in battle while we are out in the field I expect you to listen to every order I give to the letter. Also you must have a member of the team with you at all times while outside the base. So do we have a deal," Optimus Prime asked Naruto Uzumaki as he bent down and held out a finger for Naruto to shake to seal the deal. Naruto didn't even need to think about it he instantly put up his hand and grabbed the outstretched finger as he and Optimus shook and shouted with his famous foxy grin, "Deal!"

 **Well what do you guys think: good, great, amazing leave me a review I really appreciate them. Until next time everyone.**

 **Don't miss me too much, I'll be back soon!**

 **-Stumbo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Transformers: Prime, but if I did well I would have had Naruto know who his mother was at the very least in the series. I'm a mama's boy so him not even knowing who she was really rubs me the wrong way.**

 **Hey guys, did you miss me? I know that I posted three chapters at once and I had some feedback, positive and a little critical, but I welcome it all and am glad that so many people favorited and followed me and my story.**

 **Now as to why it took me so long to update this story, well I have no excuse other than life just took a big front seat all of the sudden. This past year was my senior year of** _ **High School**_ **and everything has just been hectic, plus I'm also on a robotics team and I was also busy helping my team win this years regionals (which we did!) and these last few weeks of summer I've had some summer school classes to make my graduation from this horrible public learning system official. And then afterwards I started looking for a job and found one and am "happily" working. BUT now I am done and I should hopefully be able to update more often if the inspiration gods allow it, and my job. But again to all my loyal readers I can't express how sorry I am for this massive wait and hope that one day you can forgive me.**

 **Anyway let's get onto the story, see you at the end!**

 **Chapter 4: New Guardian, To Nominus' Body**

It had been an eventful day for Naruto especially considering he had met the legendary heroes his family had told stories about for generations. After he had been let go from Ratchets constant probing and questions about how much energon he could generate and whatnot, he told them that he had to go so his mom wouldn't kill him for being out so late without telling his mom (since the Autobot base was guarded against incoming and outgoing signals that hadn't been adapted to allow them to pass by the shielding). When he was ready to leave optimus had come up to him and told him he had to have one of the Autobots go with him to make sure that he stayed safe should the Decepticons find out about his existence. WIth that Optimus had turned around and pointed to the red bot who he had learned was named Cliffjumper and told him to go with Naruto and act as his guardian. With that Cliff' had transformed had Naruto get in and they left through the ground bridge that Ratchet had opened. It hadn't taken them long for the to arrive at Narutos house, and luckily before his mom got home. As they pulled up into the driveway of the house Naruto turned to Cliffjumper and asked him, "so what's your role on the Autobot team?"

"I'm an awesome badass warrior," Cliffjumper responded. Naruto could hear the proud smirk in his voice as he filled in the energon generating human. Naruto turned away shaking his head smiling at what his guardian had said and walked towards the house to go to sleep.

"Hey Cliff' if you see another car pull up into the driveway it's probably my mom so don't transform yet, ok?" Naruto requested of the warrior. The reason he didn't want his mom to know that he ha found the Autobots was because he didn't want to get her caught up in the war and for her to make him stop going to see Team Prime due to the danger involved. So he decided to hide it for now.

"Yeah sure Naruto whatever you want, but if that car transforms and starts blasting my paint job all bets are off," responded Cliffjumper. Nodding Naruto opened the door to his house and walked in. As soon as he entered he took off his jacket and hung it up on the rung by the front door and kicked off his shoes and started his way upstairs towards his room, the house that he lived in with his mom wasn't big by any standard but it was comfortable and had two stories which he loved when he was younger since their first house was only one story and he'd always wanted to live in a house with stairs. The top floor held his room, his mom's room, a linen closet for towels and such, and finally a medium sized bathroom with a toilet a decent sized sink a shower/bathtub combo that took up most of the space. The bathroom was next to the linen closet with the bedrooms just a few feet past that. Naruto's room was on the left whereas the bathroom and closet were on the right and his mom's room was at the very back of the hallway allowing for it to have more space to be a proper master bedroom. After walking past the bathroom he finally reached his bedroom and opened the door and walked inside to go to sleep after a long and hectic day.

Naruto had woken up at one point in the night when his mom had gotten home and came into his room and kiss on the forehead and apologized for being home so late and that she loved him. After mumbling out a, "love you too" she had gotten up from her position on the floor and left the room closing his door behind her. Naruto had only a brief thought about why she hadnt asked about the red muscle car in the driveway but before he could fully process the possible answers for that he had drifted off back to sleep.

Naruto awoke at 9am on Sunday, he awoke to the sound of a honking horn that was coming from the front of the house where he saw what looked like a red roof of a car. After getting up and opening the window he saw that the car that was honking was actually Cliffjumper and it seemed like he was waiting for him to get the hell up and get ready so they could head to the Autobot base. Naruto looked down at Cliff' and made a motion that showed he would need a few minutes to get ready. After a revving of the engine from Cliffjumper Naruto closed the window, turned around and started to gather some clean clothes for him to wear after he was done with his shower. As Naruto was walking the few needed feet to the bathroom he heard his moms cpap machine making its intake and exhaling noises. The reason his mom even used the damn thing was because her snoring was so bad that when they had first moved to Jasper after a few nights of her snoring they started to get complaints from neighbors about the strange growling noises they were hearing at night and how it was keeping them up at night. After another week of snoring the entire neighborhood had gathered and gotten a court order from the city for Kushina to get a cpap machine so that they all could get some sleep finally. And thus the cpap machine had been introduced into their lives with Kushina's begrudging usage they hadn't gotten a single complaint about her noisy snoring since.

As Naruto was standing in the shower letting the water run down his body he couldn't help but wonder why Cliffjumper had gotten him up so early so they could got to the Autobot base. He severely hoped it wasn't so Ratchet could run more tests on him, maybe they were going to do something else like go search for some Decepticons and bust their heads it is they were going to do he had better hurry up before Cliffjumper starts honking his horn again and wakes up his mom from her much deserved sleep to try and find out what was making all that noise and crush it like a ball of tin foil for disturbing her sleep. Turning off the water Naruto started to dry off his hair and and body and then pulled on his clothes for the day.

With slightly damp hair Naruto walked out of the house in a black shirt, another pair of black jeans, an orange and black tracksuit jacket with his family crest on the back in red (Shippuden jacket) unzipped, and a pair of black combat boots. As soon as he got to Cliffjumper he heard a click and got in, "what the hell took you so long kid, I've been waiting for ten minutes," Cliffjumper said with some irritation.

"Shut up, it's not like I knew at what time you wanted me to wake so you waking me up on a Saturday, I only get to sleep in on the weekends so lay off. And me taking ten minutes is actually pretty good, just be glad I'm not a human girl my age they take ages to get ready," Naruto responded with a flippant attitude not seeing the big deal. **(A/N: For the comment about girls taking a long time I'm just basing this off of the amount of girls that came in late to my first hour when I was in school and from what my female friends have told me, i'm sorry if I offended anyone)** With Naruto buckled in CLiffjumper reversed out of the parking lot and started to head towards the edge of town so they could ground bridge without being seen by the rest of the populous.

After about twenty-five minutes of driving they were far enough out from town where Cliffjumper could request a ground bridge, "hey Ratchet, can you hook a bot up with a ground bridge to base," Ciff' requested and with a slight grumble from his comms. There appeared a ground bridge about ten feet in front of them and they drove through. Even though it was the third time for Naruto to go through a ground bridge he still couldn't believe that the Autobot had this kind of technology at their disposal. After a few seconds of driving they came out the other end of the portal into the base. With that Naruto got out of the bot and looked around again in awe at the size of the place due to the fact it could house all of the Autobots and anything else they had with them that they might need. While he was looking around Cliffjumper transformed right behind him and started to walk towards Ratchet, "so what's the word doc?"

"Optimus wants you to go out and scan some areas for any sign of energon," replied Ratchet as he began to input the coordinates for Cliffjumper's fuel run mission.

"Why do I need to go out and search for energon, we got the kid now and he can create tons of energon," asked Cliffjumper as he threw his arms and head back in a sigh not wanting to go.

"While it is true that our new human ally has the ability to produce energon, we must always be searching for energon deposits if for no other reason so the Decepticons do not get their hands on them," said Optimus as he walked into the main area of the base just as Cliffjumper was complaining.

"Yes sir," replied Cliffjumper, "can I at least take the kid or Arcee with me to make it a little more bearable," he asked trying to be bored by himself hoping that he could rope in his partner so she could suffer with him or at least the kid that he was protecting so they could bond and get to know each other a little.

"While I would like to allow the backup you requested Arcee is on her own recon mission right now and unfortunately won't be back until later, as for our young human ally Ratchet, me , and young Naruto are going to go see what we can do about repairing the body of Nominus so that Naruto may begin to aid us as soon as possible in our endeavours," replied Optimus with a regretful tone in his voice.

"Fine," said Cliffjumper as he transformed and started to rev his engine a bit in preparation, "open her up Ratchet."

"Be careful Cliffjumper, I wouldn't want to lose my guardian so soon after getting him," said Naruto as the ground bridge opened up and Cliffjumper drove through. After Cliffjumper had left and the ground bridge had shut down Naruto turned to Optimus, "so you need me to give you the coordinates to Nominus' tomb," he asked.

"That would be helpful my young friend, just tell Ratchet the coordinates and we will ground bridge there," said Optimus as he was his hand to Ratchet is a presenting manner. Ratchet was standing next to their main computer terminal waiting for the coordinates to the tomb.

Nodding Naruto walked over and started to tell Ratchet the coordinates that would take them within spitting distance of the tomb of the fake Prime. After getting the coordinates Ratchet turned to Optimus and asked him, "who will operate the ground bridge while we are gone?"

"I will request that Bumblebee come back to base, he is only a few clicks away and should be able to operate it while we are gone," said Optimus with Ratchet nodding in acceptance finding the temporary worker of the ground bridge to be acceptable. The vocally disabled scout while young and energetic could handle the ground bridge well enough should the need arise. With that Ratchet set the timer for the space bridge to close a few seconds after they exited it, and stood in front of the space bridge generator as he and Optimus Transformed. Optimus popped open his door to invite Naruto inside so that the young energon infused human could ride with him. By the time Naruto had climbed up and gotten into the driver's seat the portal had opened and was beckoning them to go through. With that they began their trek to the body of a fake Prime and great deceiver so that he may do good after death.

After exiting the portal and having Naruto give them directions to them tomb since they were still a ways away they finally reached the great metal tomb. Naruto hopped out of Optimus as he and Ratchet transformed, the tomb was sealed so that no one other than Naruto or someone who had access to a large energon cube could enter. Naruto walked up to the tomb and placed his hand on the tomb and called upon the vast quantities of energon inside his body and focused it into the tombs door to open it up. After a second the door started to open by having the metal plates that made up the door start to retract starting from where his hand had been and moving outward so that beings much larger than him could walk through and view the deceased cybertronian. After the metal plates had settled Naruto beckoned Optimus and Ratchet come in as he started to walk inside, after a few steps Ratchet and Optimus came upon the body on the giant metal slab, the body of Nominus "Prime". The former leader of their people and one of the original cybertronians killed in the first waves of Decepticon violence. Naruto looked up at them as they took in the sight of their former leader, "um I know this is kinda a heavy moment but could you maybe lift me up onto slab so I can show you what I've been able to complete in repairs," he asked in a soft voice. After Naruto had said something the two Autobots seemed to snap out of their trance and Optimus knelt down with his hand open to allow their human companion to get a ride up to the burial slab.

"Hmm, his body seems in fairly good condition considering he was believed killed in an explosion," said Ratchet as he began scanning the body to see what systems would need to be fixed or replaced all together. After he was done scanning he saw that only a few systems needed to be fixed or replaced so that the body would be in working order for their new ally.

"Yeah, when I found him he looked pretty good except for a few broken pieces of armor that I was able to fix with some energon welding," said Naruto as he walked over to the bot and rubbed his years long project.

"Yes, that would explain some of the irregularities in the armor I found that showed they were being held together in a way that wouldn't allow them to come off again unless under EXTREME stress, interesting," said Ratchet, "it seems that we have everything we need to fix Nominus' body at the base Optimus," reported Ratchet as he turned to his leader after finishing his scan of the body.

"Good, lets load up the body and start to head home," said Optimus as he grabbed the body of Nominus and threw one arm over his shoulder and started to walk out of the tomb. Ratchet put his hand out and had Naruto hop on and they all started to make their way out of the tomb. "Bumblebee, we need a ground bridge at our current location," said Optimus as he accessed his comms. With a few beeps and whirs a ground bridge opened up not far ahead and the group started to head through as the tomb closed itself back up after they had left its confines.

After arriving at base Optimus laid Nominus' body down on an operating table by the energon tank at the back of the main area of the base. While he was doing this Ratchet had placed his hand down on the human walking area so Naruto could hop off and he himself could get back to work on his normal duties and begin devising what all to fix on the body currently lying on his operating table. Just then a 'beep-beep' sound went off. Looking up Ratchet saw that it was a warning for one of the members of their team being in danger as a sudden drop in their life signal was detected. Looking up and hoping it was just a glitch with this blasted human technology he saw that it was not a glitch and his spark sank in dread.

Seeing that Ratchet face had a look of terror Naruto ran as close as he could to the grizzled med-bot and asked, "what is it Ratchet what's wrong?"

"Optimus, you need to see this," said Ratchet ignoring the human in front of him leaning over the safety railing to try and get a look at the monitor. Optimus walked over to his old friend and looked at the monitor and his face gained a look of worry.

"Have all outgoing Autobots return to base, one of our own is in need of help," Optimus said as he walked over to the team scout and informed him to begin readying himself for battle.

"Optimus, what's wrong why do the others need to come back to base," asked Naruto since he didn't get an answer from Ratchet and he was beginning to get really worried now.

Optimus turned to him with a worried look and said, "its Cliffjumper, his life signal is dropping rapidly."

"What does that mean," asked Naruto in fear for what he knew would be the answer.

"It means that Cliffjumper is gravely injured from fighting Decepticons," said Optimus.

 **And there we go, new chapter done and done, again so unbelievably sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter out. I had to rewrite this entire chapter from scratch since I didn't like my original draft of it and that took so long since my family cancelled their Netflix subscription so I wasn't able to watch Transformers: Prime to get some inspiration.**

 **Now to those of you who want Naruto characters introduced in this story I'm sorry to say that it probably isn't going to happen past the ones I've already introduced and maybe a passing mention of Minato by Kushina or Naruto. Anyone else might get an off the hand reference but never be mentioned again and will most likely never make an appearance in the series. And to anyone that's saying I need to include more action don't worry next chapter will have some action out the wazoo since I'm basing it off of the first episode and that one was full of fighting, blasting, explosions, and best of all the return of Megatron.**

 **See you all next chapter, hopefully sooner this time that it was for this chapter and whatnot, Peace!**

 **-Stumbo**


End file.
